Presente y pasado leen Harry Potter y La piedra fi
by aupaalaves
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank y Dumbledore leen el primer libro. Subire caps, martes, jueves y sabados
1. Prologo

_PRÓLOGO_

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel fatíditico día en él que tantas vidas se perdieron. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde ese dos de Mayo, Harry y Ginny, habían vuelto con su relación, Hermione y Ron habían empezado su propia relación. Harry y Hermione se habían trasladado a la antigua casa de su padrino. Mientras Ron y Ginny seguían en la Madriguera. Hermione se paso las últimas semanas leyendo muchos libros, de una manera muy distinta a lo que solía ser normal en ella esta vez parecía una obsesión. Mientras Harry se entrenaba en el piso de arriba, ya que él y Ron empezarían en unos meses como aurores. Ginny por su parte jugaría profesionalmente al Quidditch, en el equipo de las Harpies. Hermione empezaría a trabajar en el departamento de ley mágica del ministerio.

Harry estaba trabajando sus habilidades oclumanticas cuando escucho un grito abajo, y bajo corriendo varita en mano.

-Que pasa Hermione!

-Harry lo he encontrado!- Exclamo feliz Hermione.

-Que dices?

-Te acuerdas que me dijiste que ojala tus padres hubiesen llegado a conocer tus logros.- Este asintió.- Bien pues he encontrado la forma.

-Que?

-Si necesitamos la sala de los menesteres, una magia muy complicada, pero nada que tu y yo no podamos hacer.

-A que te refieres. Bien una de las primeras reglas del tiempo es que si viajes no cambies nada.- Ante esto Harry asintió, suficiente se lo había repetido en su tercer año.- Bien pues podemos viajar al futuro, coger unos libros que esa tipa J.K. Rowling esta escribiendo con tus recuerdos y traerlos a nuestro tiempo.

-No cambiaríamos nada?

-No si nadie nos ve, y coger unos libros no cambia la diferencia.

-Vale pero que ganamos con eso?

-Bueno pues después usando la magia de la sala de los menesteres, y este hechizo que he encontrado aquí, podríamos ser capaces de traerlos a este tiempo, por un periodo de doce días.

-Pero Hermione, están muertos ninguna magia puede revivirlos?

-No es cierto, pero esto no sería revivirlos, seria cogerlos de su tiempo, allí no pasaría el tiempo y traerlos al nuestro por un periodo de las personas que estemos en esa sala. Pero no podríamos salir de la sala. Por eso la sala de los menesteres.

-la sala no da comida. No podrimos pasar allí muchos días.

-Cierto no da comida, pero podríamos meter comida suficiente como para unos buenos días.

-Si eso es cierto me daría una gran alegría.

-Bien pues solo tenemos que pensar quienes de tu nuestro tiempo leeremos los libros, y a quienes traeremos.

-Bueno, por lo que he entendido, sería mejor pensar a quien traer y después poner las personas.

-Eso es veamos, tus padres y Sirius.

-Lupin y me gustaría también Dumbledore.

-Bueno eso hacen cinco, quienes?

-Obviamente Ron, Ginny, tu y yo. Eso seguro, necesitamos otro.

-Que te parece Neville?

-Eso es Neville, él también querrá conocerlos, entonces hacen dos personas mas. Siete.

-Bueno pues en ese Neville también viene y que te parece Luna.

-Si Luna estaría bien, y bueno para Dumbledore, Neville no tiene novia?

-Si Hanah. Tú crees que querrá venir?

Así empezaron a hacer los preparativos, y el día del cumpleaños de Harry estaban los siete en la sala de los menesteres, esperando a que Harry y Hermione realizaran el encantamiento que traería a los otros.

-Bien entonces los hacemos así yo les hablo cuando lleguen. Hermione lista?- Pregunto Harry.

-Un segundo voy a besar a Ron, ya que por tu culpa no voy a poder besarlo en bastante tiempo.- Dijo Hermione mientras le miraban inquisidoramente. Ya que habían decidido que Ron y Hermione no fueran novios desde el principio, al igual que Hermione no se acercara mucho a los chicos desde el principio para ver sus caras cuando lo descubriesen. Como pago Harry y Ginny tampoco debían decir nada, aunque ambos se quejaban porque lo suyo no sería tan obvio, y habían hecho una apuesta de cuando se darían cuenta. Luna y Hanah se habían quedado aparte. Hermione dijo que en sexto curso, Ron en el baile, Ginny en tercero y Harry dijo que en segundo. Era un buena apuesta ya que habían puesto cinco galeones por cabeza.

Así después de que las dos parejas se besaran, Harry y Hermione empezaron el encantamiento. Cuando acabaron una luz azulada brillo y se escucharon unas voces.


	2. Presentaciones

_Presentaciones_

Cuando la luz azulada se apagó escucharon una voz femenina que gritaba.

-Black, que narices has hecho ahora?

-Yo no he hecho nada pelirroja.-Contesto este

-Chicos dejar de pelear.- Dijo un chico de cabello arenoso y ojos miel.

-Eso eso es Lily, Canuto no tiene la culpa de ser un torpe.- Dijo otro chico de pelo azabache, ojos chocolate con unas gafas.

-Oye Cornamenta, eso no tiene gracia.- Dijo el primer chico de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-Pues creo que si.- Dije la primera chica, que era pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Profesor Dumbledore que ha pasado?- Pregunto un chico de pelo negro bastante negro, que venía de la mano de una chica regordeta con una cara de buena persona que no podía con ella.

-Pues no se quizá nuestros invitados?.- Dijo el anciano de barba y pelo blanco. En ese momento repararon en que había otras siete personas en la habitación con ellos. En ese momento todos se quedaron quietos, ya que uno de ellos era una copia casi perfecta de uno de ellos.

-Cornamenta ese chico es igual a ti!- Dijo Sirius.

-Es cierto Cornamenta es una copia perfecta de ti hace un par de años.- Dijo Remus

-Gracias, Sirius, Remus.- Dijo Harry mientras les miraba con una sonrisa y una añoranza en los ojos. Los otros chicos no estaban en mejor situación, y Hermione había empezado a llorar en el hombro de Ginny.

-Un momento como sabes nuestros nombre?- Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno Canuto, eso es obvio, conozco vuestros nombres porque os conozco a todos vosotros.

-Pero quiero decir, tú nos conoces pero nosotros a ti no?- Dijo la chica pelirroja.- Y como es que tienes unos ojos iguales a los míos. En ese momento Dumbledore abrió la boca y dijo

-Oh, creo que ya entiendo, si puede ser, pero no entiendo el porque nos habeis traido, o habéis venido vosotros.

-Bueno profesor, os he traído aquí porque nunca tuve la opción de conocer a mis padres, y me gustaría conocerlos, también quería conocer cómo eran mi padrino y Remus a esa edad y quería discutir con usted ciertas cosas.

-Un momento, ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?- Dijo Remus. Pero Lily no le había dado tiempo a decir nada más porque fue corriendo a abrazar a Harry. Él al principio se quedo un poco en shock, pero rápidamente se incorporo y le devolvió el abrazo. Haciendo así algo que toda su vida había querido hacer. Cuando se separaron había lágrimas en los dos pares de ojos.

-Un momento eso dice que Cornamenta y la pelirroja tienen un hijo y yo soy su padrino.- Dijo Sirius. James no le hizo ni caso y fue a abrazar a los dos a Lily y al que es o será su hijo.- Que nos paso? Preguntó James un poco después, haciendo que Sirius por fin haciendo que soltase un alarido.

-Voldemort os mato a los dos, pero no preguntéis mas, ya os enterareis.

-Bueno pero entonces nosotros que hacemos aquí?- Dijo la otra chica.

-Vosotros estáis aquí porque yo tampoco tuve oportunidad de conocer a mis padres.- Dijo Neville. Ante eso se repitió una escena parecida a la anterior. Después de varios abrazos mas Harry volvió a hablar.

-Bueno os he traído aquí para que leamos siete libros, que resumen mis siete años en Hogwarts, porque queríais que todos conocieseis lo que hemos hecho. Y bueno las presentaciones.

-Mama, Papa, y el resto esta es mi novia Hanah Abbot.

-Oh, dijo Alice antes de ir a abrazar a la chica también.

-Bien hecho Neville.- Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno.- Continuo Harry.- Esa es Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley.

-Por cierto ahijado.- Dijo Sirius, después de que todos se hubiesen saludado.

-Dime Canuto.- Dijo Harry, poniéndole a Sirius una sonrisa.- Tú tienes novia?

-he.- Dijo Harry poniéndose colorado.- Pues ahora que lo dices si tengo novia.

-Y vamos a conocerla?- Dijo Sirius mientras levantaba pícaramente las cejas.

-Black, no perviertas a mi hijo.

-Canuto creo que es obvio que ya nos la ha presentado.- Dijo James dejando al resto boquiabierto.

-Cornamenta, te has vuelto loco? No nos ha presentado a ninguna novia.- Dijo Remus.

-No pero te puedo asegurar que esa es su novia.- Dijo James señalando a Ginny.

-James y si te equivocas los puedes meter en problemas.- Dijo Lily, pero Harry también hablo.

-Como lo sabías?

-Bueno eres mi hijo, y cuando has dicho su nombre te han brillado los ojos. Y yo siempre he estado enamorado de esta.

-Aun así, podría ser mi mejor amiga.- Dijo Harry.

-Na, es pelirroja es lógico que sea tu novia.

-James que tiene que ver que sea pelirroja?- Dijo Lily, pero Remus y Sirius ya estaban riendo desconsoladamente.

-Bueno Lily, creo que no te lo dije, pero los chicos Potter pues bueno.- Empezó James pero Sirius le corto.

-Cornamenta dilo como es. Harry tengo una mala noticia para ti y tus hijos. La maldición Potter. Es una maldición que hace que todos los varones de la familia Potter se enamoren de una pelirroja.- Dijo Sirius antes de volver a reír.

-Es eso cierto?- Pregunto Harry a su padre.

-Bueno hace quince generaciones que los varones de la familia Potter se casan con pelirrojas, así que si supongo.- Con ese comentario hizo reír a todos los de la sala tanto pasado como futuro.

-Ginny, seguro que te habría encantado conocer ese dato, dado que eres la única pelirroja cerca de Harry era obvio que acabaría contigo, no tenias que preocuparte tanto.- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Bueno a lo nuestro, tenemos catorce días para leer siete libros, así que porque no empezamos.- Dijo Harry, mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila.- Quien quiere empezar dijo mientras se sentaba con Ginny sobre sus rodillas, mientras tenia a un lado a su madre y al otro a Ron.

-Si no os importa.- Dijo Remus mientras cogía el libro…


	3. El niño que vivio

_**El niño que vivió **_

Remus cogió el libro y comenzó a leer.- ``Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal´´.

-Que es la piedra Filosofal?.- Pregunto Sirius.

-No tengo ni idea.- Dijo Remus.

-Profesor?- Pregunto ahora James.

-Supongo que la historia nos lo dirá.- Contesto este después de ver la cara de Harry. Y Remus continuo leyendo. _El señor y la señora Dursley,_

-Dursley.- Dijo Lily con miedo.

-Que pasa Lily?- Dijo James.

-Mi hermana se acaba de casar con un hombre, bueno mejor dicho una ballena.- ante esto todos los que habían visto a Vernon mas los merodeadores empezaron a reír.- que se apellidaba así. Espero que no sean ellos.

-Bueno no lo sabemos si no seguimos leyendo.- Así que Remus volvió a leer. _que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales_.-si seguro, dijo Lily.-_, __afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. _

_El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros._

_-_Que son taladros?- Preguntaron todos los sangre pura menos Sirius.

-Son unos cacharros que sirven para hacer agujeros.- Dijo Sirius.

-Y para que quieres hacer agujeros?- Pregunto James.

-No me preguntas para que yo tampoco lo entiendo.- Dijo Sirius.

-Realmente no sé porque tomaste estudios Muggles.- Dijo Lily.

-Solo lo hice porque sabía que eso cabrearía a mi amada madre.- Dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos los del futuro más los merodeadores.- Valla parecen que conocen a mi madre.

-Sí, y a mí me quiere tanto como a ti.- Dijo Harry.

-Que te hizo.- Dijo esta vez Sirius con una mirada sombría.

-No más es lo que le hice yo a ella.- Dijo Harry, mientras todos los chicos del futuro reían. Y a Sirius se le formaba una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

-Cuenta todo lo que le pase a esa vieja arpía es bueno.

-Tendrás que esperar un poco.- Contesto Harry. Como Harry no iba a decir más Remus continuo leyendo.

_Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso_.- Suena agradable.- Dijo James antes de empezar a reír.- _ La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos._-Ahhhhhh son ellos. No tengo ninguna duda.

-Sin son ellos porque empieza el libro con ellos.- Dijo Remus.- El libro es sobre la vida de Harry no?

-Tienes razón Lunático, no sé que hacen ellos en el libro.- Dijo James.

-No.- Dijo Lily en un suspiro, sabia porque podía ser, pero no le gustaba nada esa idea. Como nadie decía nada mas, Remus continuo leyendo.-_ Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él. _.- Me apuesto lo que queráis a que mi ahijado es mejor.- Dijo Sirius.

-Querrías hacer el favor de callarte Canuto.- Dijo Remus.- Estoy intentando leer.

_Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter. _- Que pasa con los Potter? Los Potter son los mejores.- Dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

_La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,_

-Que pero porque?.- Dijeron Remus, Sirius, James, Alice y Frank.

-Lily es la mejor persona del mundo no sé cómo alguien puede desear no tenerla de hermana.- Dijo Remus.

-Si es cierto la pelirroja es la mejor. Oh espera ahora hay dos pelirrojas en la sala. Te importa que te llame pelirroja dos?.- le pregunto Sirius a Ginny.

-Yo que tú no lo hacía, no tengo ningún problema con maldecirte.- Dijo Ginny.

-Y yo creo que voy a seguir el ejemplo de mi nuera.- Dijo Lily. Ante esto Sirius empezó a protestar pero antes de que dijese algo Remus empezó a leer. _porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil_.- Eh, Cornamenta no es un inútil, ha hecho cosas buenas, un poco tonto si pero no inútil.- Dijo Sirius.

-Gracias canuto, un placer tenerte comentando la historia, pero te importaría dejar de comentar cada frase.- Dijo Remus y continuo leyendo._, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar_- Y menos mal porque sino… pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que dos pelirrojas le hacían silenciado con sus varitas. Ante esto el empezó a hacer gestos con las manos. Ahora te quedaras unos minutos sin hablar por listo, dijeron ambas._. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera_.- Ante esto Sirius cogió un pergamino y escribió ``tenemos que hacerlo´´ _. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél. _.- Pero si Harry es el mejor.- Dijeron todos los niños del futuro.- Estoy seguro que sería un niño monísimo.- Acabo diciendo Ginny. Ante esto Sirius hizo unos gesto como queriendo decir algo pero seguía sin poder hablar.

-Oh si estoy seguro lo de monísimo, un niño flacucho y con gafas, mas guapo imposible.- Dijo Hermione.

-Gracias prefecta perfecta Granger. Seguro que tu serias guapísima con esa mata de pelo castaño que tienes por pelo.- Dijo Harry, ante este intercambio, todos los niños del futuro empezaron a reír.

-Harry no trates así a la pobre chica!

-Pero mama.

-Ni mama ni gaitas a callar.- Ante esto todos rieron sin excepción.

_Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. _

_Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. _.- Vale eso es raro.- Dijo esta vez Frank.

-No claro que no es raro.- Dijo James.

-Vale para nosotros sí, pero ese es un barrio muggle, y no es normal que las lechuzas se dejen ver así.

-El señor Longbotoon tiene razón, no es normal que una lechuza se muestre asi en un barrio muggle, me pregunto que habrá pasado, siga leyendo señor Lupin.

-Profesor ya hemos acabado la escuela puede llamarnos por nuestros nombre si quiere.- Dijo Remus antes de empezar ha leer.

_A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes._.-Ah, vaya niño mas consetido.- Dijeron Lily y Alice a la vez.

-Ni que lo digas.- Dijo Harry en un susurro._ «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. _

_Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad_.- McGonagall.- Dijo Sirius.- Bien he recuperado la voz.

-Y yo que tu tendría cuidado si no quieres perderla del todo.- Dijo Ginny.

-En serio cachorro, no podías haber elegido una con un poco menos de carácter.

-Na, yo creo que es perfecta.- Dijo Harry, ganándose una sonrisa y un beso por parte de Ginny.

-Awwwwwww.- Dijeron Alice y Lily.

-Lo tienes bien entrenado.- Le dijo Lily a Ginny.

-Si Potter, es gatito muy bien domesticado.- Dijo Hermione haciendo reír a todos los de la sala.

-Lunático sigue leyendo por favor.- Dijo Harry, el cual estaba colorado al igual que Ginny.

_. Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos)._-Tienes razón te has vuelto loco.- Dijo Sirius mientras se reía.

-Por cierto antes me has llamado cachorro.-Dijo Harry

-Si tienes algo en contra?

-Na, es bueno, aunque ha decir verdad los perros grandes, negros y con pulgas no me gustan mucho.- Dijo Harry, mientras los merodeadores, Ron y Ginny reían por los suelos y Hermione hacia todo lo que podía para no reír.

-Parece que lo sabe.- Dijo James.- Sabes todo no?

-Si lo sé, y si Remus, todos nosotros sabemos lo de todo tu pequeño problema peludo.- Dijo Harry haciendo reír a todos los merodeadores que dijeron - Igual que tú Cornamenta- a lo ambos Potter se irguieron con orgullo.

-Entonces todo lo sabéis?- Pregunto Lupin al resto.

-Si todos sabes, ese pequeño problema, Profesor Lupin.- Dijo Neville.

-Neville.- Gritaron los chicos del futuro

-Profesor, yo, profesor.

-Genial Lunático te dijimos que llegarías lejos.

-Remus sigue leyendo y si fuiste profesor. El mejor de todos.- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras veía como él se hinchaba de orgullo.

_El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día. _

_Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotella-miento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran canti-dad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa._- No eso es normal.- Dijo James

-James estamos hablando del mundo muggle. Ellos no visten con capa.- Dijo Lily_ El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!_- No un Slytherin.- Comento Sirius, y al instante volvió a perder la voz, y pateo el suelo enfadado.

-Arg, creo que es esa noche.- Dijo Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-Que noche?.- Preguntaron todos los del pasado.

-Ya os enterareis.- Dijo Harry, Ginny se apretó a su pecho con mas fuerza, sabiendo que la necesitaría.

-Espera no habéis leído los libros?- Pregunto Remus.

-Pues la verdad es que no. Es mi vida, y yo y leer no va muy bien junto. -``Como todo un Potter´´ se escucho a James por detrás el cual se gano una colleja por parte de Lily.- Eso es mas de la prefecta perfecta Granger.- Esta le miro con la misma mirada que le echaba cuando copiaba sus deberes.

-Si señor no queremos más prefectas perfectas, ya tenemos a Lily.- Dijo Sirius que había conseguido quitarse el hechizo de manera no verbal, pero ahora estaba silenciado por Hermione y no le sería tan fácil repetir la hazaña._ ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. _- Gran pensamiento.- Dijo James

-Tú también quieres o que.- Le dijo Lily mientras le apuntaba con la varita, este negó con la cabeza.- Vaya par no leemos dos líneas y ya comentando.

_El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche._.- Eso sigue siendo raro.- Comento Frank.- Tiene que haber pasado algo muy grande._ Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar._- Lo que se hace todos los días vamos.- Dijo esta vez Remus._ Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. _

_Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. _

—_Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... _

—_Sí, su hijo, Harry... _.- Siii, Harry parece que es igual que tú, llamando la atención desde pequeño Cornamenta.- Dijo Sirius, que había conseguido quitarse otra vez el hechizo. Ante esto Lily negó pensativa, claro lo tenía si su hijo era igual de ególatra que su padre.

_El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. _

_Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina_.- Vaya no sabía que podía hacerlo, tuvo que ser entretenido ver moverse tanta grasa.- Dijo Harry, haciendo reír a todos los presentes_. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba..._-Otra cosa que pensaba que no podía hacer.- Dijo Harry-_ No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial._- Solo él apellido mas especial del mundo mágico.- Dijeron a la vez Sirius, Harry y James. Haciendo reír a todos.-_ Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold._- Jamas llamaría a mi hijo esas cosas, en cambio Harry es un nombre muy bonito.

-Estoy de acuerdo dijo Ginny.

-Hijo me gusta tu novia.-Dijo Lily.- Has elegido bien.

-Gracias mama

_No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. _

—_Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: _

—_¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los __muggles __como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día! _.- Voldemort se ha ido.- Dijeron todos, mientras Dumbledore miraba pensativo a los chicos del futuro, seria cierto que había muerto, vio una mirada triste en los ojos de Harry, y se dijo que probablemente no estaba muerto, quizá débil pero no muerto.

_Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. _

_El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado __muggle__, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). _.- Ni que lo digas.-susurro Harry, y Ginny le abrazo un poco mas fuerte.

_Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos._.- Sin duda alguna es McGonagall.- Dijo Sirius.

-Gracias Canuto por decirnos lo evidente.- Dijo Remus y continuo leyendo.

—_¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. _- No funcionara, y te pondrá en detención.- Dijo Sirius otra vez antes de quedarse sin voz.

_El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato_.- De un gato no pero de McGonagall si.- Dijo James para quedarse también sin voz.-_. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. _

_La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»)_.- Que niño tan adorable.- Dijeron sarcásticamente todas las chicas de la sala, excepto Luna, que todavía no había abierto la boca.-_. El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. _

—_Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? _

—_Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!_- Tenemos que aprender a hacer eso.- Saltaron a la vez Ron y Harry, mientras James y Sirius hacían gestos como diciendo que ellos también, mientras miraban orgullosos a ese par._ Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. _

_El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. _

—_Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? _

_Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció moles-ta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana._-Oh Tuney.- Dijo Lily apenada, mientras era abrazada por James.

—_No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué? _

—_Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... _

—_¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley _

—_Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... __su grupo__._-Arg, dijeron todos!

_La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: _

—_El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? _

—_Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. _

—_¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no? _

—_Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. _-No precioso y especial.- Dijeron Ginny y Lily a la vez.

—_Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. _

_No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. _

_¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. _-Yo creo que seria mas al revés.- Dijo Sirius, una vez recuperada la voz.

-No dejarlo va a ser inútil, simplemente ignorarlo es lo mejor.- Dijo Remus.

_Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley perma-neció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... _

_¡Qué equivocado estaba! _.- No me gusta como ha sonado eso- Dijo Lily.

_El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. _

_Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había es-tado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. _

_En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. _- Eso no era necesario decirlo.- Dijeron los merodeadores a la vez.

_Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró: _

—_Debería haberlo sabido. _

_Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido._-Genial, eso es maravilloso, donde podemos comprar uno de esos.- Dijeron los merodeadores, sin notar la sonrisa de triunfo que tenía Ron el rostro.

-Lo siento chicos, pero eso no se puede comprar, es de invención propia.- Dijo Dumbledore con satisfacción.

-Podría dejárnoslo?- Preguntaron entonces.

-Lo siento pero no lo tengo conmigo.- Dijo Dumbledore, y Ron pareció ir a sacarlo, pero Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y lo dejo donde estaba.

_Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra._.

—_Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall. _

_Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. _-Pues eso lo dicho McGonagall, y encima está enfadada, profesor huya mientras pueda.- Dijo Sirius a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa

—_¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó. _

—_Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso._-Muy buena profesor.- Dijeron los merodeadores mas los chicos del futuro mientras reían.

-Ya sabía yo que Dumbledore era un bromista.

—_Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen-tado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. _

—_¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. _-McGonagall, de fiesta, antes un Sirius responsable.- Dijo James.

-Oye James, yo soy responsable.-Dijo Sirius.

-Si claro Sirius, claro.- Dijo Ginny a Sirius como si hablase a un niño pequeño, lo que hizo reír a todos y cabrearse a Sirius.

-No me gusta tu novia, cachorro.

-Calla, perro estrella.- Dijo Harry haciendo reir a los merodeadores.

-Esa nunca se nos había ocurrido.- Dijo Remus.

-Mi hijo es un merodeador.- Dijo James.

-No entiendo lo de perro estrella.- Dijo Lily.

-Bueno es que el segundo nombre de Sirius es Orión. ``estúpida manía de poner nombres de estrellas´´ dijo Sirius por detrás.- y a Sirius le gustan muchos los perros, asi que perro estrella, es genial. Dijo James a la que chocaba los cinco con su hijo.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Si dice eso ahora, que dirá cuando se entere que matas a Voldemort.- le susurro Ginny en el oído a Harry.

-No se, estará igual de orgulloso digo yo.- Dijo Harry dándole un beso, ante la mirada de indignación de Ron.- no es culpa mía, lo de la maldición de las pelirrojas, y veras como se dan cuenta rápidamente.- Le susurro.

-Más te vale, porque si no, no me voy a aguantar.- Le susurro este devuelta.

_La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. _

—_Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los __muggles __se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. _.- Ese hombre me cae muy bien. Tiene buen sentido del humor, y era buen amigo de mi padre.- Dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Si a mi también me cae bien, buen hombre.- Dijo Sirius.

-y muy valiente siempre dispuesto a luchar por sus creencias.- Dijo Dumbledore.

—_No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años... _.- Eso hace que sucederá en dos años.- Dijo Lily mientras pensaba. Tenía diecinueve años ahora mismo, y si no se equivocaba por la expresión de su hijo, y los comentarios hechos, ella había muerto esa noche. Tan joven tendría un hijo, y tan joven perdería la vida, pensó con un deje de tristeza. Aun asi si era cierto lo que más lamentaba era no estar en la vida de su hijo.

—_Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGona-gall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los __muggles__, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. _

—_Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los __muggles __lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? _

—_Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón? _

-Un que?- Dijeron todos los sangre pura, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza ante las cosas de su antiguo director.

-Un caramelo de limón, es un dulce muggle, Harry me los dio a probar y son muy ricos, tomar siempre llevo algunos conmigo.- Dijo Ginny repartiendo uno a cada sangre pura.

-La joven Weasley tiene razón, es un buen dulce.- Dijo Dumbledore mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, la cual se la devolvió radiante. Pero mientras Lily pensaba, eso quiere decir que Harry ha vivido con muggles, eso quiere decir que lo que pienso es cierto, que James y yo estamos muertos y va a vivir con mi hermana, pobre Harry.

—_¿Un qué? _

—_Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los __muggles __que me gusta mucho. _

—_No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro-fesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—._-Oh venga, realmente están buenos, tienes mas?- Dijo Sirius mientras le echaba una mirada de perrito bueno a Ginny.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba.- Dijo Ginny mientras le lanzaba otro caramelo.

-No definitivamente ahora me gustas mas.- Le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

_Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... _

—_Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso-na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort. _

-Bien dicho, es solo un maldito nombre.- Dijeron los merodeadores mas Harry, que ya estaba harto de tanto repetirse.

—_Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo._

Y eso se podía aplicar también a ti.- Le susurro Hermione a Harry y este se puso colorado.

—_Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve. _

-Solo porque usted no es un monstruo estúpido como él.- Dijo James, lo que hizo que Dumbledore le enviara una sonrisa.

—_Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. _

-Me gusta más la frase de mi amigo Cornamenta, aunque la de la profesora también está bien.- Dijo Sirius

—_Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras. _

-Ah, nosotros estábamos ese día, haciendo compañía a Lunático.- Dijeron Sirius y Remus.

_La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, an-tes de hablar. _

—_Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? _

_Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera ra-zón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. _

—_Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos. _-Nooooooooooooo.- Gritaron tanto Sirius como Remus.- No puede ser, no ellos no, como ha podido pasar. Lily había comenzado a llorar en el pecho de James, el cual hundió su cara en el cabello de la pelirroja. Alice y Frank estaban en una situación parecida a la de Lily. Dumbledore no podía esconder la pena de sus ojos. Harry abrazo con fuerza a Ginny, y ellas le devolvió el abrazo. El resto de los chicos estaban mirando al suelo con pena en los ojos. Después de varios minutos y muchos abrazos de consolación, la lectura prosiguió, pero Remus no pudo evitar que el dolor desapareciera de su voz.

_Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. _

—_Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... _

-Bueno al parecer era cierto, McGonagall si que nos quería.- Dijo James el cual había decidido actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-No te creas Cornamenta, será más por lo de Lily.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

_Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. _

—_Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. _

—_Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry._- Nooooo.- Dijeron esta vez James y Lily, y esta última le abrazo con fuerza._ Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido. _

_Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. _

—_¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? _

—_Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. _

-Yo creo que ya lo sabía en ese momento y podría saberlo en este momento también.- Dijo Harry mientras miraba a su profesor.

-Si probablemente, lo único que pudo parar a Voldemort seria la mas grande e impredecible y maravillosa de todas la magias.

-El amor.- Dijo Lily en un susurro.

-Exacto Lily, el amor de una madre hacia un hijo, un sacrificio de amor.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Me equivoco?- Pregunto mirando a Harry.

-Alguna vez se ha equivocado?- Preguntó este a su vez, con una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que Lily acabo realmente con Voldemort.

-Exacto ella me puso la protección necesaria para que Voldemort no pudiese matarme.- Ese cambio de frase no paso desapercibido por Dumbledore, o sea que Voldemort no estaba del todo muerto.- Mama es maravillosa.- Acabo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Harry tiene razón, eres maravillosa.- Dijo James mientras la abrazaba.

_La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: _

—_Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? _

—_Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. _

—_He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora. _-Nooooooo.- Dijeron esta vez todos.- no puede entregarlo a esos muggles.- Le reprocharon a Dumbledore.

-No sé qué piensa mi futuro yo, pero estoy seguro que tengo una buena idea de porque lo hace, y creo que es lo más adecuado.

-Y que hay de mi.- Dijo Sirius.- Entre Lunático y yo podemos cuidarlo.

-Bueno, esa noche era una de esas noches, y Sirius tu tienes una muy buena razón para no quedarte conmigo.- Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Y como bien a dicho el profesor Dumbledore, era lo mejor para mi.- Aunque esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza, que fue interpretado por Lily, Ginny y Hermione, esta última tuvo que poner todo su fuerza de voluntad, para no ir a abrazar a su amigo, que era casi como su hermano.

—_¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! _

—_Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con fir-meza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta. _- Se poco sirvió.- dijo Harry bajito, de manera que solo Ginny lo escucho y le abrazo con fuerza consolándole.

—_¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, vol-viendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre. _-No el día de Harry Potter es tu cumpleaños.- Le susurro Ginny con una sonrisa y este bufo.

—_Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? _ Si esperemos que no salga a su padre.- Dijo Lily.

-Va, Potter es un ególatra rompedor de reglas.- Dijo Hermione.- Cosa que hizo que Lily y Dumbledore negaran con la cabeza.

-Como todo un merodeador.- Dijeron los merodeadores.

_La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: _

—_Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry. _

—_Hagrid lo traerá. _

—_¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im-portante como eso? _

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida.- Dijo Harry.

-Nosotros también.- Dijeron los merodeadores.

—_A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore._

-Genial, Dumbledore podría ser un merodeador también.- Dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento señor Black, pero a mi no me gusta dar paseos por las noches como a ustedes.

-Por favor profesor llámeme Canuto o Sirius.

—_No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? _

_Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos. _

-Mi moto!- Exclamo Sirius.

_La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete._

-Es es mi moto. Mi moto, mi moto.- empezó a canturrear Sirius.

_Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. _

—_Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? _

-Que es mi moto.- Dijo Sirius, y volvió a empezar a cantar.

-Oye Harry, esa es la misma moto en la que me llevas de paseo?- Pregunto Ginny.

-Sí, tu padre la arreglo y me la regalo.- Contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

—_Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó._

-Lo sabia, mi moto.- Dijo Sirius.

_Lo he traído, señor. _

—_¿No ha habido problemas por allí? _

—_No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los __muggles __comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. _

-Aw.- Dijeron todas las chicas. Y Ginny le deposito un fugaz beso.

_Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, pro-fundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago. _

—_¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. _

—_¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? _

—_Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres._

-demasiada información.- Dijeron todos los chicos a coro.

-O esa es una nueva cicatriz, seguro que será de ayuda.- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, haciendo reír a todos los de la sala.

_Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. _

_Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley _

—_¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. _

-Awb.- Volvieron a decir todas las chicas.

_Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido. _

-Aw.- Repitieron las chicas

-Realmente me siento ofendido por eso.- Dijo Sirius a la que se ganaba un codazo por parte de James y Remus.

—_¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los __muggles__! _

—_Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con __muggles__... _

—_Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. _

—_Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones._

-Así lo dejas en el umbral.- Le grito Lily a Dumbledore.

-Mama, seguro que puso hechizos defensivos o algo.- Aunque la verdad es que eso tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Te todas maneras lo dejas así.- Dijo Sirius.- La carta tuvo que ser memorable. Hola soy Dumbledore mediante esta carta te informo, que el mayor capullo del mundo mágico ha matado a tu hermana y su esposo. Ah este es su hijo Harry, espero que lo cuiden como un hijo propio, porque no tiene mas familia que ustedes. Mejores deseos. Realmente profesor esta loco.- Ante esto nadie dijo nada, ya que había decaído el espíritu de todos así que Remus siguió leyendo.

—_Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. _

_Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. _

—_Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. _

_Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. _

—_Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. _-Créeme que la necesite.- Dijo Harry bajito, pero los oídos que la escucharon se retorcieron incómodos en sus asientos.

_Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca-lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo_

-Aw.- Dijeron todas las chicas. Y Harry deseo con todas su fuerzas que no quedase mucho de su tiempo cuando era pequeño.

_, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley._

-Maldita sea.- Dijeron unos cuantas personas.

_No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»._

-Hagamos nosotros lo mismo.- Propuso Lily.- Y empezó a repartir un vaso a cada uno.

-Si realmente vamos a brindar por mí, preferiría que fuera, por Harry Potter, uno de los mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts.

-Eso es hijo, así se habla.- Dijo James. Y después de brindar volvieron todos a sus asientos. Bueno quien quiere leer ahora.

- Yo leeré.- Dijo Frank arrebatándole el libro a Remus.

-Muy bien sigamos con la lectura.


	4. El vidrio que se desvanecio

_**El vidrio que se desvaneció **_

-Antes de empezar a leer.- Dijo Remus.- Harry que tiene el carácter de su Lily o el pasotismo de James?

-Mayormente el carácter de la señora Potter, realmente no quieres tener a un Harry enfadado en tu contra.-Dijo Neville mientras reía.

-O Neville por favor, llámame Lily, y tú que a tu madre o a tu padre.

-Neville es una gran persona, con un gran corazón que siempre esta hay cuando se le necesita y dispuesta a arriesgar todos por los que ama.

-Gracias Harry.- Dijo Neville que se había puesto colorado.- pero todo eso lo aprendí de ti.

-Nada, tonterías, tú ya eras así solo que no confiabas en ti mismo.

-En eso Harry tiene razón Nev. Siempre fuiste una buena persona, solo que te faltaba confianza.

-Gracias.- Dijo este.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- Dijo Alice.- Muy apreciado por tus amigos, y una chica muy guapa por novia.

-Frank si quieres empezar a leer.- Dijo Ron.

Y Frank Leyó, ``_** El vidrio que se desvaneció ´´**_

-Que quiere decir eso?- Pregunto Sirius.

-Probablemente sea magia accidental.- Razono Frank.

-Genial vamos a leer la magia accidental de cachorro.- Dijo Sirius.

_Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años._

-Diez años, eso significa que ya eres mayor, y tienes sobre once años- Le dijo Lily a Harry.

-Si supongo, me imagino de que episodio están hablando, y allí tenia 10 años.- Contesto este con una sonrisa.

_Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores_

-Porque le sacaban fotos a una pelota?-Pregunto Sirius.

-Canuto, me imagino que sería el hijo.- Contesto James.

_, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño. _

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.- Dijo Lily, mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de James.

_Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. _

—_¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! _

-Es no es forma de levantar a un niño.- Dijeron todas las chicas de la sala, incluyendo a Hermione que no pudo aguantarse.

_Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. _

—_¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo._

-Oh, Tuney.- Dijo Lily.- No tendrías que pagar tus celos con el pobre niño. Ante eso Harry sonrió y pensó ``teoría confirmada, petunia tenia celos de mama y por eso era así´´

_Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba._

-Te acordabas de mi moto.- Pregunto Sirius emocionado

-Pues bueno, acordarme no, pero si había soñado con ella varias veces.- Contesto Harry. Haciendo que Sirius retomase su cancioncita de mi moto mi moto.

_Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. _

_Su tía volvió a la puerta. _

—_¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. _

—_Casi —respondió Harry _

-Mentiroso.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tampoco mentí.- Respondió Harry.- Estaba a punto de levantarme, y no iba a tardar mucho, asique que no es una mentira.

-No solo es una de las verdades a medias de Potter.- Dijo Hermione, aunque le gustaba esa faceta de que nunca mentía.

-Gracias prefecta perfecta.- Contestaron los merodeadores mas Harry.

—_Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme._

-Qué? Sabes cocinar?- Pregunto Ron

-Sí y cocina muy bien a decir verdad.- Contesto Ginny con una sonrisa, que ya había probado los desayunos hechos por él.

-Y entonces porque…- pero no siguió porque Harry le corto antes de que metiera la pata.

-Solo se hacerlo a la forma muggle.- Respondió este acabando la discusión.

_Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. _

_Harry gimió._

-Buena reacción cachorro.- Dijo Sirius.

—_¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. _

—_Nada, nada... _

_El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama_

-Harry deberías ser más ordenado.- Le regaño su madre, pero él no contesto sabía lo que venía, lo iba a decir el libro y la sala se iba a volver loca.

_y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso_

Ante esto Ron, estaba escondido detrás de un cojín y todos se fijaron en él, por suerte para Harry nadie diría nada acerca de las arañas en sus calcetines sino que se reirían de Ron

-Oh, el niño pequeño tiene miedo de las arañas.- Dijo Sirius.

-Calla.- Respondió este.

-Miedo no pánico.-Contesto Harry mientras reía recordando la aventura en el bosque de su segundo año.

_. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía._

Al leer eso a Frank se le cayó el libro de las manos, y un silencio absoluto inundo la sala. La única que hizo algo fue Ginny, que se pego mas fuerte al cuerpo de Harry.

-No he tenido que leer mal.- Murmuro Frank, y se agacho a volver a coger el libro y Harry pensó que ojala eso fuera cierto.- y Frank volvió a leer.

_. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía _

Y el pánico se desato en la sala, los merodeadores se pusieron de pies gritando improperios contra los Dursley y diciendo que no sabían la que les venía encima. Lily por su parte se había unido a Ginny a la hora de abrazar a Harry. El resto tenía una mirada triste en el rostro, sabiendo que eso no tenia que vivirlo ningún niño y imaginándose la dura infancia de ese pequeño. Después de varios minutos más de insultos y murmullos de maldiciones, la lectura prosiguió.

_Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras._

-Sigo sin entender para que la quería.- Dijo Harry

_La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto._

-Espero que no te pegase.- Dijo James con un brillo asesino en el rostro.

-Bueno intentaba cogerme, pero no le daba opción.- Dijo Harry.- Yo era un niño flacucho y rápido y él un niño grande y gordo.

_El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. _

-Eso ya lo ha dicho cachorro.- Dijo Sirius.

_Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad._

-Lo siento, pero eso no es por vivir en un alacena. Eso es porque tu apellido es Potter y eres hijo de tu padre.- Dijo Sirius mientras empezaba a reir junto a Remus al recodar la primera vez que vieron a James.

-No somos flacuchos y bajitos.- Dijeron los dos Potter indignados.

-Si lo erais.- Dijo el resto de la sala, causando que los dos Potter se cabrearan._ Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él._

_-Solo Cuatro.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos._

_Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago._

-Te gustaba tu cicatriz?- Preguntaron todos los chicos del futuro, sabiendo de sobra que Harry odiaba su fama y su cicatriz.

-Supongo que seria, porque eso me haría diferente, especial. Pero en cuanto aprendí como me la hice dejo de gustarme.- Dijo Harry, haciendo que Ginny le abrazara con fuerza, y que Lily enterrase su rostro en el pecho de James.

_La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. _

-Entonces no te acuerdas de nosotros?- Pregunto James.

-No solo lo que otros me han dicho, por eso he decidido hacer todo esto para tener la oportunidad de tener mis propios recuerdos, y poder conoceros mejor.-Dijo Harry, mientras Lily le daba un abrazo.

—_En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. _

-Ni siquiera te dijeron la verdad!- Exclamaron todos, y como este negó con la cabeza, la lectura prosiguió.

_«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley._

Y como se supone que va a aprender?- Pregunto Lupin.

-Ahí esta cosa, no querían que aprendiese nada.-Dijo Harry

_Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. _

—_¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. _

-No va a funcionar!.- Dijeron divertidos los merodeadores mas Ron y Ginny.

_Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. _

-La otra maldición de los Potter.- Dijo James.- Todos tenemos un pelo que es un descontrol, pero nos gusta como es.- Dijo James con orgullo.

-Sabes Cornamenta que te encantaría tener mi pelo.- Dijo Sirius orgulloso.

-Calla si tienes pulgas.- le contesto James.

-Ya vale.- Dijo Lunático antes de que alguno de sus amigos metiese la pata.

_Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda._

-Vamos un cerdo con peluca en otras palabras.- Dijo James. Lo que hizo que Harry riese.

_Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca. _

-Muy hijo, me gusta cómo funciona tu mente.- Dijo James con orgullo, mientras Lily negaba con la cabeza.

_Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. _

—_Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado. _

-Niño consentido.- gritaron todos.

—_Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge._

-Harry esa es la que?- pregunto Ron y este asintió lo que hizo que todos los que conocían esa historia riesen.

_Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. _

—_Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. _

_Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. _

_Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: _

—_Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? _

_Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente. _

—_Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y.. _

-Ah, ni siquiera sabe contar.- Dijo Hermione con desprecio.

—_Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. _

—_Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. _

_Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre._

-Mientras sea lo que vale y no lo que pese.- Dijo Ron, haciendo reír a todos.

_¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. _

_En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. _

—_Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. _

-No hay una señora Figg en la orden?- Pregunto Frank.

-Así es, es una squib que está escondida entre muggles, nos es de mucha ayuda.- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Si es ella.- Acabo Harry.

_La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. _

-Si es ella y sabe quién eres, porque te hace pasar esos malos ratos.

-Porque si los Dursley se enteraban que me lo pasaba bien allí, no me dejarían volver.- Contesto Harry.

—_¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a __Tibbles__, __Snowy__, el __Señor Paws __o __Tufty__. _

—_Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. _

—_No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico. _

-Y yo no la aguanto a ella.

_Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. —¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? _

—_Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia. _

—_Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley _

_Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón. _

—_¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. _

—_No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon. _

—_Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... _

- Mi hijo no es un perro, su padrino si pero mi hijo no.- Dijo James, mientras el resto asentía con la cabeza.

—_El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... _

_Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. _

—_Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo. _

—_¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre. _

_Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. _

—_¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. _

—_Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. _

-Espero que sea una falsa amenaza.- Dijo Lily con pena.

—_No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... _

_Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. _

_El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. _

-No sé si se refieren a que seas mago, o que seas un Potter. Porque los Potter tenemos tendencia a hacer cosas increíbles.- Dijo James con orgullo pero se gano una colleja por parte de Lily.

_En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas._

-Los niños pueden ser realmente crueles.- Dijo Frank.- Y mas con un caso así.

-No digas cosas así.- Le dijo Lily con un hilito de voz.

_Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara._

-Si bien hecho. Esa magia es impresionante, yo solo conseguía hacer levitar cosas.- Dijo Sirius.- Mi ahijado tiene que ser un gran mago.

_Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo. _

-Oh, Tuney, sabes perfectamente porque había sido, porque le castigas.- Dijo Lily desde su sitio en el pecho de James.

_Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry._

-Impresionante cachorro.- Dijeron Sirius y Remus.

_Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado. _

-Ah, entonces quizá no quería castigarte si estaba ella sola, si no que lo hacía por su estúpido marido.- Dijo Lily un poco esperanzada.

-Probablemente tenga razón en eso.- Dijo Harry.- Siempre me castigaba él, Petunia no solía hacer nada.

_Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio._

-Que hiciste?- Pregunto Sirius

_El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea._

-Te apareciste!- Gritaron todos.

-Esa magia accidental es impresionante!- Dijo Lily.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Dumbledore.

-No estoy tan seguro de que apareciera.- Dijo Harry.

-Sino hiciste eso como llegaste allí arriba?- Pregunto ahora Sirius.

-Quizá volé.- Dijo Harry.

-Nadie puede volar sin escoba.- Dijo James.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, señor Potter, hay una magia muy poderosa que te permite volar sin escoba, pero sería incluso más impresionante que aparecerse.- Dijo Dumbledore, recordando aquella vez que vio a Voldemort salir huyendo volando sin escoba.

-Además mama cuando era pequeña también podía hacer algo parecido.

-Como sabes eso?- Pregunto esta extrañada.

-He visto ciertas memorias.- Dijo Harry

-Ah, vale, pero lo mío era caer con estilo.- Dijo Lily mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

_Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. _

-En serio cachorro, tienes que aprender mejores escusas.

-Ni que las tuyas fuesen mejores.- Dijeron Remus y James.

-Además con la práctica se aprende.- Dijo Harry.

-Es cierto, mejoramos mucho al final.- Dijo Ron.

_Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. _

_Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas. _

-Parece que le dabas tema de conversación cachorro.- Dijo Sirius mientras reía, lo que hizo que se ganara una colleja.

—_... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. _

—_Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando. _

-Mal movimiento.- Dijo Alice.

-Cachorro estoy orgulloso de que te acuerdes de mi moto, pero de hay ha mencionarlo.- Dijo Sirius.

-Si lo sé, pero estaba feliz en ese momento, y no pensó.-Contesto Harry.

-Tú nunca piensas solo actúas.- Dijo Hermione con orgullo, y Harry bajo un poco la cabeza aceptando el cumplido.

_Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry: _

—_¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! _

_Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. _

—_Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. _

_Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. _

-Lo de las ideas peligrosas viene de series con Potter.- Dijo Hermione, recordando todas las aventuras en las que se habían metido por culpa de Harry, aunque eso no quiere decir que no estuviese orgullosa de él.

-Como todo un merodeador.- Dijeron los merodeadores con orgullo.

_Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato._

-Pero si están muy buenos.- Dijeron Ginny y Lily.

-Si lo sé. También son mis favoritos, pero si les hacia aprecio me lo quitarían.- Dijo Harry.

_Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio. _

-Muy bueno.- Dijeron todos mientras reían.

-Desde cuando eres tan gracioso.- Dijo Ron.

-Ron Harry siempre ha sido gracioso.- Dijo Ginny.

-Cierto.- Respondió este.

_Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. _

_Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. _

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.- Dijo Lily en un susurro.

_Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. _

_Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. _

—_Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. _

_Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió. _

—_Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. _

_Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. _

—_Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. _

_Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. _

_De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. _

_Guiñó un ojo. _

-Que!- Gritaron todos.

-Harry, aléjate de ella es una serpiente, las serpientes no son buenas.- Dijo James.

_Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. _

_La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: _

—_Me pasa esto constantemente. _

—_Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. _

-Por favor dime que no hablas parsel.- Dijo James en un susurro.

-Por aquel entonces si podía hablar parsel.- Contesto Harry.

-Noo.- Grito James.- Pero cómo es posible, quiero decir en mi familia nadie habla parsel, y Lily es nacida de muggles, y el parsel se transmite por reproducción, no es posible que Harry hable parsel.

-Probablemente lo averigüemos con la lectura.- dijo Dumbledore, el cual estaba pensando que allí había algo raro, Harry había dicho, que en ese tiempo podía hablar, lo que significa que ahora no podía. Que podría haber pasado ahí. Voldemort podía tener algo que ver con eso, ya que hoy en día él es el único hablante de parsel.

_La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. _

—_A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry _

_La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. _

_«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» _

—_¿Era bonito aquello? _

_La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». _

—_Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? _

_Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. _

—_¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! _

_Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. _

—_Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento._

-Devuélvesela cachorro.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. _

_Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. _

-Si bien hecho cachorro. Crea el caos.- Dijo Sirius.

_Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: _

—_Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo. _

-Parece una serpiente maja.- Dijo Sirius.- Y eso que yo odio a las serpientes.

-Por supuesto señor Black, no todas las serpientes son malas.-Dijo Dumbledore.

_El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. _

—_Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? _

_El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: _

—_Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry? _

-Niño idiota ahora meterá a cachorro en problemas.

_Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. _

—_Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. _

_Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. _

-Bueno por lo menos tiene una mente merodeadora y no se va a quedar quieto.- Dijo James.

_Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente._

-Sobreviviste a una maldición asesina.- Dijo Frank con la boca abierta.

_Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. _

_Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse._

-Se aparecerían.- Dijo Alice.

_En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley._

-Malditos abusones.- Dijo Sirius.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.- Dijo Lily.

-Vamos pelirroja, sabes que nosotros, lo hacíamos por divertirnos, hasta a los que le tocaban la broma se reían. Y solo teníamos un objetivo marcado, y era porque el jugaba igual de sucio con nosotros.- Dijo Sirius.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Lily.

-Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.- Dijo Frank.- Quien quiere leer?

-Yo leeré.-Dijo Alice a la que cogía el libro.


	5. Las cartas de nadie

Alice cogió el libro y empezó a leer.- ``Las cartas de nadie´´

-Como van a ser unas cartas de nadie.- Pregunto Remus.

-No sé, pero teniendo en cuenta que Harry tiene cerca de 11 años y que sabe de quién son las cartas, me atrevería a decir que son de Hogwarts.- Dijo Lily.

-Si probablemente tengas razón.- Dijo Remus. Y Alice comenzó a leer.

_La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas. _

_Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry _

-Malditos bastardos.- Dijo Sirius en un susurro.

_Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona._

-No iras a Hogwarts.- Dijo Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. _

—_Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar? _

—_No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. _

-Muy buena impresionante.- Dijeron todos, peros los que peor estaban eran James, Sirius y Ron que estaban rodando por el suelo entre carcajadas.

-Parece que Harry tiene mi habilidad para el insulto.- Dijo James orgulloso.

-No te creas Cornamenta, sabemos que la pelirroja es muy buena en ese ámbito.- Dijo Sirius.

-Si recuerda cuando te insultaba, era la única que conseguía deprimirte.- Dijo Remus entre carcajadas.

-Gracias Canuto y Lunatico ya os la devolveré.

—_Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho. _

_Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. _

_Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura. _

-Bueno no sé si será bueno o no. Pero si será divertido para atizarse unos a otros.- Dijo Sirius mientras reía.

_Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse. _

Por suerte en la sala no tenían ese problema y todos reían a carcajadas.

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris. _

—_¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. _

—_Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo. _

-Venga ya, a mi hijo no le puedes hacer eso.- Dijo James.

-Tranquilo James, Petunia sabrá que Harry va a ir a Hogwarts y no quería malgastar el dinero comprando un uniforme que no va a usar.

-Cierto, continua Alice, por favor.

_Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente. _

—_Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado._

-Harry el sarcasmo no funciona con ella.- Dijo Lily.

-Lo sé pero tenía que intentarlo.

—_No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás. _

_Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo. _

-Desde cuando eres tan divertido.- Dijo Ron mientras reía con el resto.

_Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. _

_Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo. _

—_Trae la correspondencia, Dudley_

-Que? No me lo puede creer van a hacer trabajar al pequeño gordo.- Dijeron todos.

-Se acabo el fin del mundo.- Dijo Sirius.

—_dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. _

—_Que vaya Harry_

-Y el mundo vuelve a la realidad.- Dijo Sirius.

—_Trae las cartas, Harry. _

—_Que lo haga Dudley. _

—_Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley. _

-Harry quítale el bastón y pégales a los dos.- Dijo Sirius mientras Remus Y James asentían.

_Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry. _

-Bien Harry tiene una carta.- Dijeron todos.

_Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él._

-En eso creo que te equivocas.- Dijo Neville.- Seguro que mucha gente te escribió solo que no te llegaban las cartas. Yo se que te escribí una vez.

-Si yo te invite a mi decimo cumpleaños.- Dijo Hanah un poco avergonzada.- pero supongo que no te llego la invitación. Ante esto todos empezaron a reír momento que Harry aprovecho para susurrarle a Ginny.

-Tú me has escrito alguna vez?

-Harry sabes que si, ahora que estamos separados te escribo siempre antes de dormir, para que tengas una carta mía todas las mañanas y tu haces lo propio.

-No me refiero a esas cartas, me refiero a cartas de Fans, cuando no me conocías.- Cuando Ginny escucho esto se puso colorada.

-Claro que si, te escribió muchísimas, seguro que mama las tiene guardadas.- Dijo Ron.

-Me encantaría leerlas.- Dijo Harry

-Harry si me amas, por favor no se las pidas.- Dijo Ginny rogando que eso funcionara.

-No te preocupes Harry yo se las pediré por ti.- Dijo Ron.

-Atrévete y yo le pediré las que escribiste tu.- Dijo Ginny haciendo reír a Hermione y Harry que eran los únicos que habían escuchado la conversación.

_¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible. _

_Señor H. Potter _

_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera _

_Privet Drive, 4 _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey _

_El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. _

_Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H. _

-Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Empezaron a cantar todos lo que hizo que al profesor se le iluminara la cara.

—_¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste._

-Ah, eso era un chiste.- Dijo Sirius mientras levantaba una ceja.

_Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo._

-Mal movimiento cachorro.- Dijeron Remus y Sirius.

-Tú también vas a empezar?- Le pregunto Harry a Remus.

-Sí creo que viene bien no?

-Cierto.- Respondió Harry para luego susurrarle a Ginny.- Recuérdame que ese es un buen mote para nuestro pequeño ahijado.- A lo que Ginny simplemente asintió. 

_Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal. _

—_Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado. _

—_¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo! _

-Te lo avisamos.- Dijeron ambos con una voz de ``ya te lo dije´´.

_Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano. _

—_¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla. _

—_¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca. _

—_¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó. _

_Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido. _

—_¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon! _

_Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting. _

—_Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos. _

-Pero ni siquiera es tuya.- Gritaron todos los de la sala.

-Ya pero como nunca le habían negado nada, y esa carta parecía importante.- Dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

—_Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía._

-Muy bien dicho cachorro imponte.- Dijo Sirius

—_Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. _

_Harry no se movió. _

—_¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó._

-Si parece que Harry tiene el temperamento de Lily.- Dijo James.

-Y que tiene eso de malo.- Respondió Lily.

-Nada amor nada.- Dijo James.

-Por cierto Alice, si pone y lo pone en mayúsculas deberías gritarlo.- Le dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento pero no pienso gritar.

—_¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley _

—_¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura._

-Vamos Harry tu puedes.- Exclamaron los merodeadores.

-No, no puedo me saca cuatro cuerpos, suerte tuve que no decidió dentarse encima.- Dijo Harry haciendo reír a todos.

_Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo. _

—_Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad? _

—_Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado. _

—_Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos... _

-Eso no va a funcionar.- Dijeron los merodeadores con una voz cantarina.

-Además no hay ninguna forma en la que el famosísimo Harry Potter no valla a Hogwarts.

_Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina. _

—_No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada... _

-No funcionara.- Repitieron los merodeadores.

—_Pero... _

—_¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería? _

_Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena. _

-Corre cachorro, no quieres hablar con él.- Dijo Sirius.

—_¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? _

—_Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. _

—_No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre. _

—_¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor. _

—_Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley _

-Como tenían un segundo dormitorio, dijeron todos los del pasado, los del futuro ya sabían de la existencia de esa habitación, porque era la futura habitación de Harry.

-Como se atreve.- Dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes mama.- Dijo Harry.- Eso ya paso, además aunque fue duro, fue lo mejor para mí. Prefiero ser a si a un niño mimado como mi primo, realmente creo que le hicieron más daño a él que a mí.

-Cierto tienes razón.

—_¿Por qué? —dijo Harry_

-Y encima le cuestionas realmente cachorro.- Dijo Sirius.

—_¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo. _

_La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino, y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado._

-Para variar.- Dijo Hermione.

_Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre. _

—_No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. _

-Cachorro la carta te llegara antes o después, pero la oportunidad de cambiar de habitación no.- Dijo Remus.

-Sí pero yo no sabía que enviarían mas cartas.

_A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. _

-Y ahora te das cuenta.- Dijo Remus.

_Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. _

—_¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... _

_Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. _

-Bueno por lo menos le diste unos cuantos golpes.- Dijo Sirius.

—_Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí. _

_Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan. _

-Oh, dios los planes de Harry cuando no son improvisados nunca salen del todo bien.- Dijo Ron.

-Como todo un merodeador.- Dijeron los otros tres.- Nunca un plan sale del todo bien y hay que improvisar.

_El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. _

_Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta._

-Pues parece un buen plan, yo habría hecho lo mismo.- Dijo James mientras le chocaba los cinco ante la divertida mirada del resto.

—_¡AAAUUUGGG! _

-Que ha pasado!- exclamaron todos.

_Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo! _

-Muy bien Harry por lo menos le has pisado di que si.- Dijo James.

_Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. _

—_Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos. _

_Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón. _

—_¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. —No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. _

—_Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña,_

-No la tuya es la que funciona de forma extraña.- Dijeron todos, y Sirius dijo un idiota extra.

_Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo_

-Y menos mal saltaron todos.

—_dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar. _

_El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. _

_Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido. _

_El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. _

—_¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro. _

-Pues realmente, mucha gente tiene intención de comunicarse con Harry.- Dijo Ginny.

_La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz. —No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas..._

-Que te lo crees tú.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

_Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. _

-Harry porque coges una del aire, y no una del suelo?- Pregunto Lily sorprendido.

-Pues no se la verdad.- Dijo Harry.

-Yo si sé, será porque tu instinto es coger cosas que vuelan.- Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—_¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! _

_Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor._

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo asquerosa foca.- Dijo Sirius.

_Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo. _

—_Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir! _

-Ya esta se ha vuelto loco.- Dijo James

-Pensaba que ya lo estaba.- Dijo Sirius

-Claro Sirius claro.- Dijo Ginny como si hablara con un niño de dos años. Lo que hizo reír al resto y enfadarse a Sirius.

-Genial hijo, guapa, graciosa y pelirroja. Muy buena combinación.- Dijo James.- Si jugara al quiditch seria perfecta. Por te gusta el quiditch?

-Bueno no está mal, pero bueno.- Dijo Harry.

-No, tienes que jugar al quiditch lo llevas en la sangre.

-Lo siento papa, pero soy como soy.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y varios de los niños del futuro tuvieron que esconder sus risas.

-Está bien, supongo que harás bien otra cosas.- Dijo James aunque no pudo ocultar un deje de decepción en su voz.

-Eres malo Harry Potter.- Le dijo Ginny en un susurro.- Y me gusta.- Le dijo antes de darle un beso.

-Arg, te juro que si siguen así voy a pegarle, odio que Harry bese a mi hermana y yo no pueda besarte.- Le susurro Ron a Hermione.

-Calla, quiero ver si era tan obvio como dicen que nos amábamos. Y no te preocupes, a la noche te recompensare.- Dijo Hermione, a lo que Ron le respondió con una sonrisa.

_Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa._

-Realmente le pego.- Dijo Harry.- Creo que nunca había hecho eso. Me encanta haberles causado tantos problemas.

-Sí, mi hijo no jugara al quiditch, pero por lo menos es un travieso rompe reglas.- dijo James con orgullo.

_Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario. _

—_Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía. _

_No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador. _

_Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... _

-Pronto sabrás Harry, no te preocupes.- Le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

_Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa. _

—_Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. _

_Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde: _

_Señor H. Potter _

_Habitación 17 _

_Hotel Railview _

_Cokeworth _

_Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada. _

—_Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola. __—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde,_

-Debió de darse cuenta que era inútil.- Dijo Lily.- Per debería haberlo sabido desde el principio.

_pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches. _

—_Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. _

-Por fin se da cuenta.- Dijo Remus.

_Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba. _

—_Es lunes —dijo a su madre—_

-Bravo se sabe los días de la semana.- Dijo Sirius haciendo reír a todos.

_. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. _

_Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días. _

Ante esto todos miraron abajo deprimidos y Ginny abrazo fuertemente a Harry y le susurro.

-Sabes quizá no te dieran buenos regalos pero yo te voy a compensar por todos esos.

-Ya lo has hecho, el año pasado me diste el mejor regalo que me habían dado nunca.

-Pues este año lo pienso mejorar, antes de irnos a la cama.

_Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado. _

-Eso no puede ser bueno.- Dijo Remus.- Nada que le haga sonreír puede ser bueno.

—_¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera! _

_Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión. _

—_¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote! _

_Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea. _

—_Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! _

_En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. _

_El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones. _

_La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo. _

—_Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente. _

-Yo que tu no cantaba victoria rápidamente.- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa maligna.

_Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. _

_Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada. _

-Que te hicieron dormir en el suelo!-Gritaron todos. Pero antes de que dijesen algo mas continuo leyendo, quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.

_La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas. _

_Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una. _

-Buen plan Harry estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- Dijo James.

_Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? _

_Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno..._

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.- Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Lily te das cuenta de que le estás hablando al libro.- Dijo Sirius

-No es su cumpleaños.- Aseguro ella.- No sé porque lo sé, pero lo sé.

-No me lo creo, un galeón, es imposible que aciertes.

-Hecho.- Y ambos miraron a Harry que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños y ayer fue el de Neville.- Respondió este.

-Lo sabia.- Dijo Lily, recibiendo el galeón de Sirius, y después de cinco minutos de felicitaciones continuaron leyendo.

_BUM. _

_Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando._

-Este es el final del capítulo.- Dijo Alice.- Quien lee ahora.

-Yo leeré.- Dijo Sirius mientras cogía el libro.- Tengo un buen presentimiento.

-Valla suerte la nuestra.- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.- Aunque creo que el siguiente capítulo os va a gustar.


End file.
